Spin the Bottle!
by porce-blaine
Summary: It’s Matsumoto’s birthday. She plans to play on her taicho and Momo! Just read! Major HitsuHina w/ minor RenjiRuki, ShunNao and RangGin!


SPIN THE BOTTLE

**SPIN THE BOTTLE!**

**Summary: It's Matsumoto's birthday. She plans to play on her taicho and Momo! Just read! Hahaha.. ))**

**Rating: T (I think… you judge!)**

**Pairings: HitsuHina (major), (minor:) RenjiRuki, RanGin, ShunNao.**

**(A/N: Hope you like this! ;) Don't forget to review people!)**

**--Start OneShot—**

"Matsumoto, do you paperwork. Now." The snow-haired child prodigy commanded his stubborn fukutaicho.

"C'mon taicho, it's my birthday!" Matsumoto answered.

"So, what?" The taicho doesn't seem to care.

"I'm gonna have a party!"

Hitsugaya had no response. He was busy with his paperwork. Damn paperwork. When will he finish? If it wasn't for his stubborn fukutaicho, he would be relaxing. He just sighed.

"I'm holding the party here!" Matsumoto declared loudly, making sure he hears it.

Hitsugaya gave her a 'try-it-or-i-will-kill-you' glare.

"I really will!" Rangiku said.

"But if I don't permit?" Now Hitsugaya is planning to throw all paperwork on her.

"I will…" Rangiku started. "I will tell Momo that you like her!"

"You will not dare."

"What if I do?" Rangiku teased.

Hitsugaya froze. He was muted. What if she really does? Don't worry Toushiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto doesn't know your real feelings for Momo!

But all of a sudden, he remembered. Crap. He told 'old lady' before. There was one time he was fooled by Matsumoto. She kept on bugging him about his feelings for Momo but he kept on denying until she said she'll help with the paperwork. He was relieved, so he told the truth. He likes Momo. But it ended up Matsumoto running away and not helping even once. He was really fooled by that.

"Now, do you permit?"

"Fine. Just don't do anything stupid. Or else…"

"Or else?"

"I will tell Gin that you're sleeptalking about things like _you think Gin is as hot and sexy as your boobs are big_." Hitsugaya threatened.

Rangiku stiffened. She says that? Yes she thinks Gin is really hot but she didn't know she says those when asleep! "H-How did y-you know…?"

"Baka. You always sleep in my office!"

"Rangiku stiffened more but then a smirk appeared on her face. Crap. Nobody wants to see that smirk of hers. Everyone who knows her knew the meaning of her smirk. It means trouble. She is up to something.

"See ya later taicho!"

Then she left.

Hitsugaya sighed. Matsumoto is such a pain. But he can be of good use too when it comes too… Momo…?

He finished his paperwork. Then he bowed his head on the table and closed his eyes. Images of Momo came to his mind. Thinking of her makes him smile. He doesn't want to show it, but he likes her and he also loves her calling her calling him…

"Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya heard and opened his eyes. He sat straight. Surprised seeing her and noticing the lack of formality, he said…

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho. Anyway, why are you here?"

"Rangiku-san told me to go and wait for her and the others here."

Crap. Matsumoto talked with Hinamori. Did she tell her? This idea made him freeze.

"Uh… Hitsugaya-kun, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Did she tell you anything else?"

"Hmmm… Nope. Why? Did she forget to tell me something?"

"Huh? No!"

"O-okay…"

Then Matsumoto and her other friends came. In their hands were… of course… sake. Hitsugaya hated his office being like a bar, but he hated either Momo knowing his feelings for her and rejects him. He had to take this.

It was almost midnight and they drunk lots of bottles of sake already, except for Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

Matsumoto, being a veteran, did not get drunk at all. Her friends are half-drunk, but they are still in good condition. Matsumoto had something planned for the two not drunk shinigamis.

"Guys, let's play 'Spin the Bottle'!" Rangiku said as she got one empty bottle of sake.

Hitsugaya gulped. This was the meaning of her smirk. Crap. He did not want to join, but Momo insisted. He can't say 'no' to her, or else she will feel lonely.

They sat on the floor in a circle. Rangiku spinned the bottle and it pointed to… Nanao.

"Alright. Kiss Kyouraku-taicho."

Nanao was surprised. Shunsui waited for it excitedly. Nanao fixed her glasses and slowly kissed her taicho. Then Shunsui slapped her in the butt. Pervert! She grabbed the sake bottle and hit the taicho's head with it. Poor Kyouraku…

Good thing there were lots of empty sake bottles. Rangiku got one again and told Nanao to spin it. Then it landed on… Renji.

"Kiss Rukia-chan." She commanded with her glasses shining. She smiled.

Renji and Rukia blushed. Renji approached Rukia and kissed her. Love is in the air! ;)

Meanwhile Hitsugaya prayed that the bottle would land and not land on him. He wanted her to know he likes her, but there was also a part of him that doesn't want to let her know.

Renji spun the bottle and it landed on Hitsugaya.

Abarai dared: "Tell Momo your real feelings for her and kiss her."

"W-What?!" Hitsugaya can't go that. Can he? Should he? What if she rejects him? If that would happen, they would be better off as friends! But he also longed to kiss her lips. What shall he do?

"Uhmm… Shiro-chan?" A voice distracted him.

"Huh?" He asked puzzled.

"You've been hitting your head on the floor lots of times…" Momo said with a giggle.

Oh… those sweet giggles of hers… he loved hearing them. He also loved seeing her happy, pretty, and cute face. She was like an angel. He found out that the part where the bottle landed on him up to the part he was dared was just results of his imagination. He blushed because he looked like an idiot to Momo when he started hitting his head on the floor. But wait… Uh-oh… Here comes the real happening…

Renji spins the bottle. Apparently, the bottle's mouth pointed on…

"Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Oh crap." Hitsugaya mumbled. His heartbeat went faster and faster. His sweat was falling.

Oh god. The same dare on his imagination.

"Tell Momo your real feelings for her and kiss her."

What? Was he some sort of fortune-teller already? Wow. He thought about the dare for a long time. He didn't notice Hinamori blushing. Nervously, he told her:

"Hi-Hinamori… I-I l-like y-you… e-ever s-since w-we w-were y-young…"

Then he cupped her face and kissed her. They both flushed extremely red. Then he let go. He got the bottle and spun it. It landed on his fukutaicho.

"Matsumoto."

"What, taicho?"

"Allow me to tell Gin what you're saying about him when you are asleep. Then you kiss him."

"I will not do that!"

Hitsugaya gave her an 'i-will-freeze-you' glare. She got frightened.

"G-go o-on t-taicho…"

"Okay." Then Hitsugaya faced Gin. "Gin, you know, Matsumoto sleeptalks that _you are as hot and sexy as her boobs are big_."

Upon hearing this, Gin's eyes opened. He then looked at Matsumoto's mountains. They are big. Wait, correction. They are extremely big. Is he that hot? He smirked at the thought.

"What's next, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya reminded.

Then Matsumoto kissed Gin. It's so sweet… ants are here!

After the game… When everybody was drunk and asleep except for…

"Hitsugaya-kun…" called Momo.

Hitsugaya was too embarrassed. He did not look at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"All that you said before… were those real?"

What the… a killer question. What should he answer? If he says 'yes', what will happen? If he says 'no', what will happen too?

"I… uh… what do you think?" Hitsugaya answered vaguely.

Hinamori went closer and pressed her lips on his.

"I hope those are real…" Then she pecked him on the lips again.

"…Because I like you too." She kissed her once more, then he kissed back.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

**--End of OneShot—**

**Hehe! I finished! Is this long? I hope so.. haha! I decided to write all fanfics in MSWord because it's such a mess in Notepad. That's my opinion, ok? About what happened after the 'I love you's, just think about… yeah,. You're right. Think about that. They did that. Do you get it? If not, you're such a pity! Peace out! Haha. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to… REVIEW! Thanks a lot! I'll update my other stories tomorrow! I don't want my computer to explode! Hahaha! That's all!**

–**rhessa-chan-**


End file.
